lawandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Thin Ice
Plot The killing of a school-hockey coach leads to a case in which the defendant claims that he committed the crime while suffering from "sports rage." Cast Main cast * Jerry Orbach as Detective Lennie Briscoe * Jesse L. Martin as Detective Ed Green * S. Epatha Merkerson as Lieutenant Anita Van Buren * Sam Waterston as Executive A.D.A. Jack McCoy * Angie Harmon as A.D.A. Abbie Carmichael * Dianne Wiest as Interim D.A. Nora Lewin Guest cast * Lynda Ashe as Laura Lippman * Dennis Boutsikaris as Al Archer * Gary Cowling as Bob Mele * Geoff Wigdor as Keith Taylor * Judy Del Giudice as Rose McCutcheson * Isabel Glasser as Patty Taylor * Harry Bouvy as Sam Welby * Nicholas Gould as Arnold Felder * George Guidall as Bertram Dobbs * Leslie Hendrix as Dr. Elizabeth Rodgers * Lois Markle as Kali Doxiadis * Jesse McCartney as Danny Driscoll * Marylou Mellace as Arraignment Judge Antonia Mellon * George T. Odom as Bobby Williams * Mark Kenneth Smaltz as Judge William Koehler * Lexie Sperduto as Nicole Lippman * Pamela Stewart as Carmen Crider * Nancy Ticotin as Alma Nogales * Nik Tyler as Josh Felder * Harley Venton as Raymond Taylor * Richard Venture as Douglas Greer * John H. Tobin as Russell Crider (uncredited) * Malachi Weir as Payden * Peter Lewis as Parent * Tim Carr as Courtroom Reporter (uncredited) References References Quotes Quotes *Jack McCoy (during his closing argument): Are we really prepared to create a society in which nobody is responsible for controlling their anger? *Nora Lewin: When my niece was younger, she used to play soccer. I remember all the parents screaming at each other on the sidelines. Insanity is a pretty good description of their behavior, but it's not a legal excuse. *Nora Lewin: What did Dr. Skoda say? *Jack McCoy: That just because someone gets real mad doesn't mean they're insane. *Jack McCoy: The law says your right to rage ends at the other guy's nose. *Ed Green: (Referring to dead victim in parking garage.) Guy stuck his car in a garage, thought he was safe. *Lennie Briscoe: He forgot the high cost of parking in Manhattan. Background information and notes Background information and notes *This episode was originally scheduled to air on 13 December 2000. *This episode appears to be ripped from the headlines of the Thomas Junta case. In 2002 Thomas was convicted of involuntary manslaughter and sentenced to 6-10 years in prison, serving 9 and a half. *Briscoe: An NHL player hits another player over the head... There have been a number of prominent cases over the years, but this is most likely a reference to Boston Bruins' Marty McSorley being charged with assault with a weapon for striking Vancouver's Donald Brashear in February 21, 2000; Brashear required hospitalization. McSorley's one year suspension is the longest in NHL history. *Lennie Briscoe: An NBA player chokes his coach... On Dec 1, 1997 Latrell Sprewell of the Golden State Warriors choked coach P.J. Carlesimo because he was in a bad mood and did not like being criticized during practice. *Nora Lewin: The Twinkie defense worked. "The Twinkie defense" is a generic legal term for a defense claim that some outside force caused the action for which the defendant is accused. The term stems from a 1979 case where San Francisco City Manager Dan White shot several people including the mayor. His defense argument was that he had been unusually depressed, and his eating a large number of Twinkies was a reflection of, and may have worsened his depression. They did not actually argue that the Twinkies caused his depressed mindset. Category:L&O episodes